powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Absolute Violence/@comment-26973278-20190716051911/@comment-26973278-20190813025147
Oh? So we're talking about slamming other people's arguments are we? Well, two can play at that game. You talk of admin abuse as if you truly experienced it on here. The staff on here are trying their best (albeit they still can make mistakes), but if they ever became more synchronized, pages like this would get deleted on the spot, because from what I've seen, a lot of people do not like carbon copy pages like these. I was not claiming ownership over a page, I was claiming ownership of an effort, which are two very different things. I put work into making that page happen, finding its users along the way, editing it to add more things into the page, quality checking the page, etc. Its personally work that nobody else would do unless they actually held a connection to that page. I expected common decency and respect from those around me to restrain themselves from creating low-quality copies, but that much can't be expected from people who think its reasonable to create pages like this. This page did not deserve documentation since this page has nothing the original doesn't have, literally, you jacked almost every part of my original page, "absolute-tified" it and called it a new, original page. Plagiarism is a very big no-no, I'm sure you understand, but at least you are referencing the original page so you barely get a pass. At the end of the day, this was a conflict of opinions and I'm infallible in mine, but you have no reason to complain when your power gets to stay up where some of my pages get deleted even though they were original (i.e. not any Absolute, Meta, Omni, Ultimate, etc. pages). I suppose you win anyway, I quit the wikia a long while back so I do not care what happens to my pages or this wikia at this point, I only care about a select few of people on this wikia so I keep in contact, but that's pretty much it. I won't edit any more pages for quality checks, I won't help new pages, I won't do anything because this wikia has been everything but a positive influence on me for the past few years. I have wasted my time debating with individuals like you on here, trying to explain to you why its more better to create new powers rather than create pages like this, but it isn't sticking so I just gave up. Seriously, I thank you for being so reasonable and accepting of other people's opinions that you decide to "slam" them and complain about staff abuse, you really outdid yourself, huh. This time, I suppose I crossed a line and staff now has probable cause to delete this comment and block my account, but I do not care. You really needed to know how much of a hypocrite you are in regards to other people's opinions and views. You are no better than I am in this regard.